High School of Horrors
by EvilKittyNya
Summary: When Lexi starts her new boarding school she is greeted by an old friend. Please r&r! This is my first Fanfic, hope you like it!


**I do not own Freddy Krueger or anything related to the ANOES movies or any other horror movies mentioned in this fanfic!**

High School of Horrors

Laughs and yells filled the school bus as it drove down the empty streets. It was the first day of spring and the school year had just started. Loud yells of shock echoed in the confined room of the bus as it ran over speed bumps. Everyone was messing about and talking loudly except for a quite girl sitting at the back. She was staring out the dusty window watching the trees and houses pass by. She rocked her head slowly to the beat of her iPod, playing Remember by Disturbed. She was wearing dark blue torn jeans, a black t-shirt with 'you're just jealous 'cause the little voices are taking to me' written on it. She wore her long black curly hair in a ponytail. She rolled her eyes as the two boys sitting in the seat infront of her snickered at her. As the bus hit another speed bump the two boys were thrown up out of their seats and head butted each other. The girl couldn't help but laugh.

The bus then came to a sudden stop. The doors at the front opened and a girl stepped on, she smiled shyly at the driver then turned to face the others. She blushed as she felt the heat of their stares and silence crawl up on her. The bus started and she lost her balance slightly, everyone snickered. She stepped fowards hurriedly, desperately looking for a seat. The girl at the back eyed her suspiciously as she moved towards her.

"um, is anyone sitting here ?" the girl asked nervously. The other girl pulled out her ear plugs and looked around as if searching for someone, the other girl seemed confused.

"What do you think?" she eventually said matter-of-factly. The girl shrugged and sat down as the other put her ear phones back in.

"I'm Samantha" she said suddenly "my friends call me Sam" she smiled. The other girl froze, she thought for a moment. She had never been the most trusting of people, she'd learnt that not everyone was trustworthy. She'd learned that the hard way. But, maybe this girl was, well, ok, compared to that Bitch from her last school.

Samantha looked at her invitingly. Maybe she could let her guard down, but, just for a moment.

"Lexi" she mumbled.

"Like, short for Alexa?" Samantha asked.

"No" Lexi replied bluntly.

"Oh..." Samantha went quiet. "Are you from england?"

Lexi shot her a look "why?"

Sam looked taken aback "I, I didn't mean to offend you, it's just you have a slightly english accent". Sam smiled "I mean my friends used to joke that I had a slightly english accent. Do you think I do?"

Lexi ignored the question.

Samantha thought for a moment. "What are you listening to?"

Lexi looked up, "Stuff. You wouldn't like it".

Samantha smiled, "Well, you'll never know unless I try".

Lexi sighed and handed her an earphone. Sam put in in her ear, Lexi hesitated. Unsure. Watching. Waiting for her reaction.

"Hey! I know this song!"

Lexi blinked "You do?" she asked curiously "of course" she replied smiling. Lexi hid the iPod under her hand suspisiously "who's it by then?" she asked, Sam looked up "Disturbed of course" then she thought "why?" Lexi shook it off.

"What are you in here for then?" Sam paused "huh?" Lexi turned her iPod off "You know, this is a boarding school for corrective behaviour" Lexi stated "yeah, so?" Lexi looked at her "well what did you do to get yourself sent here?"

"Oh!" Sam cried in realization "My folks sent me here because of the teaching skills, and..." she broke off. "And?" Lexi asked.

Sam looked down "Well I've had some, family problems and stuff, I just wanted to get away from it for a while".

An uneasy silence followed as they avoided eye contact.

"What about you?" Samantha asked. Lexi was just about to reply as the bus sharply pulled into a large courtyard. A loud muffled voice echoed from the speakers "Welcome to Horse Rork High".

**Will add more, please r&r!**


End file.
